


Mount & Rider: The Athenian Prince & the Divine Bull

by WarriorNun



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst and Feels, Ariadne is best big sister, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minos is a terrible father!, Mutual Pining, Pasaphaë could be an ambiguous human, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Summary: Life is like a labyrinth.There are some twists and turns, and some occasion more than one dead end.But once you get to the heart...you might find someone that is willing to stand by you.And not only that, they would be more than willing to see if you both can find the light at the end of the tunnel.This is the married life of Theseus and his minotaur husband.
Relationships: Ariadne & Asterius | The Minotaur (Hades Video Game), Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. Here comes the Bride(Groom)

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the Arranged Marriage AU of Asterius/Theseus comic by lunaroutlaw from Twitter. Check out her work! :D
> 
> https://twitter.com/lunaroutlaw

“The Prince had fallen.”

The Prince…? Oh, he meant Brother Androgeus then. 

Though he never spoke it out loud, he had made the mistake of calling Minos father instead of King or Your Majesty, which lead the man to look upon him with rage before grabbing the nearest object and beat him mercilessly with it. His mother- his poor, sweet mother- done her best to protect him. All she could do was to shield him with her body, not at all flinching with all the beatings that inflicted upon her. 

When he had his fill, Minos just left her while she was still holding him. He remembered how she managed to smile after all that. 

“What’s with that look, my little star?” She always asked fondly. “Please smile.”

He wanted to smile, truly he did. 

But how could he smile in a life like this?

He didn’t asked to be made like this. Having a face of a bull calf, a thin layer of fur all over his entire body…

It didn’t help the fact that he stood out among his older brothers and sisters. Amongst all of them, Ariadne was the only one who interacted with him the most. He didn’t know that it was out of obligation, pity, or that she was ordered to by Minos. Though growing up, she did seem have a look of disdain whenever Minos either called him the “Beast” or “Bastard” when he wasn’t beating him; making the days when he acted like he wasn’t there was a blessing in disguise.

As well as whenever children thought that it was fun throwing rocks at him to see if he can “moo”. He could only run back to his mother, trying to hold back sobs as he hid in her skirts. All the while Ariadne looked on before leaving to gods knows where. Though she tends to come back home looking rather satisfied…as well as having rather bloodied knuckles. 

It only took the intervention of their mother to get her to stop, saying that it was unbecoming of a princess. There were times when his mother was doing her queenly duties, she tends to his wounds and made sure that his meals weren’t skipped. Either the servants were ordered to give him bare minimum of food from Minos or that they feared him, it was anyone’s guess. 

But that didn’t stop the whispers whenever he came out of his…well, he couldn’t say room. If it was locked from the outside. With no windows…

Yeah, it was the life. 

At least he was granted access to the outside…under supervision of course. Nevertheless, he gets to get to experience the palace gardens. If he could stay out of the way of the servants. 

So when news of one of his brothers had died in Athens (he didn’t know all the details, it could have been an accident but Minos was certain that it was murder), he was surprised that he approached him in his hourly privilege of tending to the gardens. 

“You are to be wed to the Prince of Athens. Go get yourself cleaned.”

So, this is how he ended up in the tub, barely had time to react when the servant cautiously dumped water on him before his mother was gently scrubbed his back. Which is rather soothing but he is a grown man (so to speak)…though his mother insisted that she and Ariadne helped him bathe. As the servant looked like he was going to faint any minute. 

Though the scented oils were a nice touch. He vaguely picked up something floral.

“Mother…” He managed to speak up. “I can bathe myself.”

“Oh, shush, just let me do this, Little Star,” She reassured him. “Ariadne, would you be a dear and hand me a brush?” 

“Yes, Mother, I’ll grab a pumice stone for his hands and feet as well.” 

Pasiphaë smiled as she watched her daughter went to get the needed bathing materials before turning to her son who allowed himself to soak in the wooden tub that was provided for him. It was the closest thing to a luxury that he had in a long time.

“I can’t believe that your stepfather was kind enough to find a betrothal for you!” She practically gushed as she scrubbed his back. “We must make you presentable for your new husband!” 

Well, presentable as you would for a gorgon or maybe a cyclops but still. 

“Should we remove the nose ring, Mother?” Ariadne asked, sounding curious. 

Asterius let out a hum as he absentmindedly touched the ring that adorned his nasal septum. It was place upon him when he was a mere babe. To help wean him off of breast feeding from his mother, thanks to a visiting foreigner from the far east. Practically the only human that would dare to lay eyes upon his form and yet chose not to speak about it when they sailed out. It stuck as he grew into adulthood, and it somehow stuck as a fashion accessory. Not that it helped much with his appearance though…

“I think it added some charm to him, don’t you think, darling?” Pasiphaë spoke, taking a peek over for a moment from scrubbing Asterius’ back. 

The princess shrugged as she grabbed a pumice stone. “Just thought I ask. To be honest, it would be weird to see him without it.” She knelt before her brother and gently took her younger brother’s hand. It took all of Asterius’ inner strength not to wince at the unfamiliar rough sensation of the stone against the callus of his hands. Even if Ariadne was being gentle as she can, it was still a strange feeling. He discreetly looked up to see the servant on standby, looking like she wanted to bolt out of the room. Well, he can’t honestly blame her. After all, who would even want to stay in the same room as him? He turned his gaze back to the soapy water, letting his mother and sister bath him the best they can. His mother climbed the stool to wash out his mane with great care, no doubt using sweet scented that was used to certain occasions. 

“Now that I think about it, I haven’t picked out your chiton yet.” She mused as she poured rinsing water over Asterius’ head. “I couldn’t let you be underdressed on your big day.” 

Asterius folded his ears down when water cascaded over him before looking up to his mother through soaked bangs. 

“I don’t think it’s necessary, Mother,” he reassured her. 

“Oh, tish-tosh, Little Star,” Pasaphaë waved it off. “Nothing wrong of looking your best!” Then she turned to the servant with a bright smile to which the poor woman stood ramrod straight in attention. “If it’s alright, will you accompany me? I would like a second opinion on the color scheme that would suit my boy.” 

The Servant was all too eager as she nodded so hard, Asterius was worried that it might suddenly fall off.

She then went on her merry way, thanking the servant as she opened the door for her before quickly followed after. Thus leaving both half-siblings alone in the bathing room. The only thing that set off a sound that could be heard was the dripping of water droplets into the large tub. After what seemed like forever, one of them finally spoke. 

“Sister…please tell me the truth.” Asterius turned to his older sister, still marveled at the sheer height difference between them. “What is the real reason why I was chosen to be the Athenian Prince’s betrothed?”

There was a moment of hesitation from Ariadne, he could see reluctance on her normally aloof face. This worried him for a moment as he shifted in the tub, causing the water to move along with him. 

“Ariadne?” Normally, she would give out a sardonic comment. But the fact that she was silent was rather concerning. That meant something is wrong…

Ariadne let out a sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking off to a particular space upon the wall. 

“…I didn’t want to tell you this…” She began. “But this wedding…is a farce. In a way it’s to punish Athens as a whole by making you the groom to their crown prince. In retaliation for taking away Androgeus from us.” Then she let out a bitter laugh. “Father didn’t even think about looking more into it and would rather see it as a possibility of an accident.”

Asterius let those words sink in before turning to the rippling surface of the bathwater, seeing his own visage. Somehow he wasn’t even surprised at this. This was something that Minos would think of.

“So…to avenge the Prince of Crete…” Brother went unsaid, but he was sure Ariadne understood, “we have to humiliate THEIR heir…”

Asterius felt his shoulders fell, but there was a strange sense of bitter acceptance. 

“I…I suppose that I should be grateful for Minos finally found some use for me.”

Not that it matters…

He knew what he looked like. 

His mother may be the only one that loved him…but to others, he’s the visage of nightmares incarnate. A warning to those who dare to defy the gods. 

And he had to pay for it.

His bovine ears picked up Ariadne clicking her tongue, turning to see her shaking her head. 

“Asterius, don’t.” She told him. Then she looked over and faced him, never looking away. “This is the kindest that Father would accept. For both Athens AND you.” Ariadne let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. “…Just…be glad that you haven’t heard the FIRST idea.”

Asterius blinked at this and kept quiet. 

He reckoned that it would do him no good if he asked. 

It could be “animal instinct” but something told him that it might be a worse than he thought. 

—

In the end, he didn’t get to wear that chiton that his mother picked out for him. 

Mainly because Minos told her that he had no need for dressing up in fine clothing. So he figured that chains and cuffs were fine enough adornments for him. On the bright side, he did get to bathe. 

Down side though, he was back in his room.

Just his luck…

“Stay in here, and keep quiet.” 

That was what Minos said before locking the door behind him, leaving him in the dark once more. A sigh escaped from his lips as he slumped down, his ears picking up the tell tale sound of the chains rattling. 

Might as well wait until his Groom to be here. 

Or is it Bride Groom?

Either way, Asterius highly doubt that this would be a happy marriage. He didn’t know what his Betrothed looked like, but he had heard stories here and there. Like there was a possibility that his father could be Poseidon himself (which would DOUBLE the irony). How strong he was taking down five or six infamous murderers, and something about wrestling a mad bull at one point…

The stories tend to get strange and over the top, but rather enduringly entertaining. 

There was also something about lifting a boulder with his bare hands just to get a sword and a pair of sandals. But he wasn’t sure. 

As he tried to recount the tales of his intended husband, his ears picked up the sound of the key turning. Followed by the creaking of the door opening. He squinted his eyes a bit at the sudden brightness from the light before taking note of the two figures at the door. Asterius recognized the silhouette of his sister. But not the man that stood beside her. He stood tall, and rather stiff when next to Ariadne. 

Ah, it must be him.

“He’s in here.” He heard his sister spoke bluntly. “Asterius, greet him.”

Suppressing the urge to sigh, Asterius complied, hearing the chains rattle as he did so. He stood up tall, looking down at the man that was forced into this marriage. 

Ah, he was truly is the example of what a Prince should be. 

He was indeed broad shouldered and muscular, probably years of training. His skin was sun-kissed and have the a rather pleasant olive tone. His long flowing hair was akin to spun gold or Helios himself as he rode his chariot throughout the sky. 

And his eyes were the most beautiful blue that he had ever seen. 

And he was about to marry him. 

…well, if anything, he would not blame him for killing him in his sleep. 

But nevertheless, he may look monstrous, he is not uncivilized. 

“Hail, Prince of Athens.” 

The prince in question just stared up at him, eyes wide as he taken his entire form. Well, this is the first time that they met face to face. No doubt that he had heard stories about him and how he was conceived. 

Probably taking in how horrific he looked.

However what happened next rather perplexed him. 

After a moment of silence, the Prince’s lips stretched into a rather dopey looking smile. Probably stress. Definitely stress. 

“…Hail~” His voice was rather…meek? Happy?

…This is going to be awkward.


	2. Cold Feet and Wedding Anxieties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for something different...the GROOM'S SIDE! 
> 
> And he is not looking forward to this. YET.

“You are to be wed to the Bull of Minos.”

Those were the words that Theseus never thought would fill him with such dread. He had faced at least five horrific serial killers, wrestled a tyrant noble, faced a mad Cretin Bull, and survived assassination attempts. (Still have no idea who sent them…)

Not none of those could even compare to this. 

For some odd reason, his stepmother seemed to be pleased at this…almost smug. He’s going to worry about that later, right now, Theseus was going to focus on those words that his father had spoken. 

…He was going to be wed to the Bull of Minos.

The infamous Minotaur. 

He had heard stories about how the beast was conceived. 

The Queen of Crete lusted after the bull that was given to Minos by Poseidon himself (his possible father, nonetheless) and had commissioned a skilled inventor to make her what seemed to be a cow suit so that she would…copulate with the bull. 

(He had NO idea how it was possible but he had heard stranger!)

“It’s for Athens, son.” His father spoke. 

He could not forget how grim he sounded. He stood beside him, with his comforting hand upon his shoulder, looking rather stoic. 

But Theseus knew.

The way looked at him was just heartbreaking. 

He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to do this to him. If he had the right, he would have picked someone else to go in his stead. 

But he could not. 

It was either his own son…or one of their own. 

And as King of Athens, his father had to make a choice. 

So, Theseus, the Prince of Athens, was burdened with this task as he boarded upon the boat and sailed course to Crete. And the entire time, various thoughts ran through his head as he stared blankly at the sea before him. 

“I…must be wed to the Bull of Minos…” Even saying it out loud was surreal to him. “Something that is barely human…” 

Then he shook his head. 

_Perhaps it won’t be so bad_ …he thought reassuringly to himself. _After all, I’m too strong to be endangered. Lesser men than I had tamed savage beasts._

Then he paused in his train of thought. 

_Of course…they didn’t come to together in MATRIMONY._

…This is going to be a long boat ride.

—

When he finally reached to Crete, he was greeted by the welcoming entourage which consist of the royal family as well as their guards. He tried to remain cordial despite on how smug King Minos looked (and how punchable his face looked). 

His wife and daughter were another story though. 

The Queen, Pasaphaë, looked rather ecstatic, and so far, the only one that gave him a warm welcome, even apologized for the large amount of guards they have. (“Paranoia, that’s what my husband’s flaw”, she jokingly said). 

The Princess, Ariadne, on the other hand, she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. In fact, she had the dourness on par with the Lord of the Underworld himself. But nevertheless quite a lovely vision. 

Too bad, she’s not the one that he could marry. 

“Ah, so you’re the lovely Princess Ariadne that I had been hearing about!” Theseus spoke, even forcing a smile. “I must say, the songs that praised you had done you no justice.”

Ariadne just stared at him with her arms crossed, expression never changing. 

“Hey.” She simply greeted, before motioning him to follow her. 

Theseus held back the urge to grimace before sneaking a glance at her parents. Minos was rather indifferent to the attitude of his daughter, but Pasaphaë had enough courtesy to look apologetic. The Athenian prince jogged a bit to catch up to her, who seemed to be power walking towards the palace with a clear purpose in mind. To the point that the guards and servants that they pass bowing before them didn’t even registered to her. 

Well, there were times that he lagged behind, a bit, but he managed to match pace with her. It was only a few minutes but the silence was becoming unbearable. Not to mention that he realized that one, she had a key in hand. Two, there is a chance that she was given the task of being the guardian of the Minotaur. Three…he’s going to meet the Minotaur. 

So combine the lack of conversation and the uneasiness of this union, Theseus will do the only thing that he knows how aside from fighting. 

Ramble. 

“It was an honor to meet you and your family, Princess! And to have our families be joined in this union. And did I mention how beautiful you looked? The songs definitely didn’t do you justice at all. Oh Crete was rather lovely, very exotic. And it was a shame that your dear brother died, a terrible tragedy. But I reassure you that we would find the villains that had done that…”

No…

He was deluding himself.

Trying to avoid the inevitable that he had to face.

 _Hera…Aphrodite…you forsake me!!_ He thought with despair. _Oh, Athens…how will I rule you alongside with a beast?_

A beast that would most likely ravish him, in more ways than one. Probably eat him while taking him roughly at first sight. But he wasn’t the type to go down without a fight. When it comes to that, well, he hoped that the songs will omit out on how he was taken by the beast. 

He blinked out of his train of thought (as well as his rambling) when he took note that the princess stopped in her tracks and was unlocking a lock to a door. He took note that they’re at the furthest end of the palace. He didn’t notice how far that they had gotten due to the stress. 

Theseus took note of the design of the door, it was designed rather simple. Not unlike something that you would use for storage. But judging by the distance as well as the need to lock, there was no doubt on his mind that this is where they kept the Minotaur. 

He could feel cold sweat upon his brow as Ariadne pushed open the doors with surprising ease. This is it…he was going to meet his betrothed. 

Theseus steeled himself as he tried to keep composure. (Emphasis on tried).

Calm down, he is Theseus. 

Son of Aegus and Aethra. (And possibly Poseidon).

Prince of Athens.

A prince does not panic.

He does not run from a real challenge…he haven’t back then, and he was certainly not going to do that now!

“He’s in here.” Ariadne’s dry voice spoke up. “Asterius. Greet him.”

Theseus barely registered the fondness hidden within her tone. He was too occupied on bracing himself for the possible horrible visage of his soon-to-be husband as a hulking mass sat in the dark before rising, the sound of chains clanking as they done so. Already he was coming up a strategy on how to take on this monstrosity of…

a…

…man…

Theseus’ eyes widened as the horned beast stepped into the light, practically towering over him. It was true that they said that he has the visage of a bovine, while the rest was practically human. But they never said that he was so tall…and so muscular…

He’s no twig himself, but he could practically feel his heart throbbing against his chest as the minotaur stared down at him. Thanks to the light, he was able to see his eyes. 

And…they’re on par with the eyes of Hera…and they’re filled with intelligence, and such sadness. And they’re so beautiful. 

“Hail, Prince of Athens.” the Minotaur greeted.

Oh sweet Aphrodite and Eros, that deep baritone voice was soothing to his ears…

But he is Theseus! Prince of Athens, and he must return the greeting in kind and with poise and dignity!

“…hail~” 

…nailed it.


End file.
